


【鸣佐】真っ赤なムーンを縫う時

by koorikawa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, 出轨, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Summary: 博人传背景包含鸣樱出轨、佐双性情节
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 宇智波佐助/春野樱, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 漩涡鸣人/春野樱
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	【鸣佐】真っ赤なムーンを縫う時

他看见我的时候，脸上闪过一丝不快，但很快被惯常的笑容遮掩了。他亲切地问我，已经这么晚了，来找他有什么事。不如，我们去喝一杯吧，正准备回家，可以去吃夜宵。  
那个时候，我的阴茎已经肿胀了半个多小时。它在樱的摆弄下勃起，插进她的下体，樱高潮了两三次，但我一直没能射精。樱似乎觉得很抱歉，她问我，药没有效果吗？我让她不用担心。  
发现鸣人和樱的事情那天开始，我患上了严重的迟泄。我没有向樱挑明，她很担心我的状况，认为是过去的手术留下的后遗症。她说要向鸣人申请与大蛇丸会面，我说不必麻烦，我会自己去找鸣人。

我没有理会鸣人的客套话，抓着他的手臂走向里间的休息室，他挣扎了几下，不愉快地说：又是那件事吗。我没有心思回答他。  
我脱下裤子和鞋，踩在沙发床上，将双腿张开到最大。鸣人仔仔细细地锁好门，走到我面前，不情愿地蹲了下来。我等着他低下头，舔我会阴处的伤口。  
还在大蛇丸那里的时后，随着咒印的力量逐渐加强，我的身上长出了女性的器官。这件事并没有令我困扰。忍界大战结束后，纲手提出要为我治疗，最终决定通过手术将女性的器官摘除，原先的阴道口缝合之后，留下了一道一寸左右的疤痕。  
距离手术结束已经数十年之久，其间我从未受到任何后遗症的影响。断掉的右臂有时会莫名其妙地隐隐作痛，但那些被割掉的器官好像从来就不存在，久而久之，连我自己都快忘了这桩事，直到那道伤疤突然出现。  
那天，就如我对樱所说的，我来找鸣人。我向他说明了症状，他显得很忧心。  
他问我，小樱帮你治疗过了吗？  
我应该告诉樱的推断，但我只是对他说，我已经知道了他和樱的事情。  
鸣人毫不掩饰被揭穿的羞耻与恐慌，与樱那些遮掩的伎俩一样蹩脚。他们二人都不会撒谎，并且粗心大意，我确实很疑惑，他们如何有自信涉足偷情这种精巧的事情。  
鸣人对我道歉，希望我能原谅他。我对他说，可以，只要你能让我射出来。  
如此无理的要求，他犹豫了片刻，竟也同意了。他将我带到里间的休息室，将门反锁，拉开沙发床，脱下我的裤子，为我口交。这对我而言是极大的刺激，我原先以为在被他看到裸体时就会射出来，但并非如此。后来，他甚至插进了我的后穴中，一想到他又进入了我的身体里，我立刻达到了高潮，大腿像触电一般抖动，可是前面仍然没有反应，只是更加疼痛了。  
鸣人以怪异的眼神看着我，尽管如此，他也在我的身体里射了好几次，我也同样，只是一直没有射精。等到他结束之后，我问他是不是很久没有回家，也没有和樱见面。他没有理会我，只让我抬起腿，好让他把穴道里的精液弄出来。  
他的食指伸进后穴中抠弄，拇指按在我的会阴上。他像是发现了什么，突兀地问我：这是什么伤？一边说着拇指便摩擦了几下。  
我突然想起了那一次手术，还有曾经在那道伤痕下的女人的阴部，我在那一瞬间射精了。

“前天不是才弄过吗？”他不耐烦地说，“你和小樱……感情再好，也太频繁了点吧。”  
“樱的事情，你应该很清楚。”   
我没心思听他抱怨，只想让他快点闭嘴，于是说了这样的话，他果然不再说话。他伸出拇指摩擦我的伤疤，我让他舔我，但他并不理会。皮肤的碰触已经很难满足我，于是我拉着他的手臂，让他站起来，伸手拉开他的裤子拉链。他懂我的意思，脱掉了衣服，爬到沙发床上来。他趴在我的身体上，舔我的阴部，我也将他的东西塞进嘴里。  
他应该还没有洗澡，下体的味道很重，这让我异常兴奋，我觉得自己很快就要射出来，快要到达那里时，鸣人突然停了下来。他抬起身体，转过来面对我。  
“我要插进去。”他对我说道。  
我对他说，等我射出来再说。但他一言不发，压着我的双腿，硬生生地插了进来。很痛。没等我适应，他已开始摆动腰部，他的动作很急切，像是一门心思只想要射精的动物。他与雏田、与樱做爱时会更柔情吗？但与我做时，他一直如此，数十年都没有变过。

十几年前，或许还情有可原。忍界大战刚结束时，鸣人突然收获了成群的爱慕者。尽管他的家中堆满了自来也的色情小说，自己也精通色诱之书，但他本人却毫无经验。  
我从狱中释放之后，有一段时间借住在鸣人家中，等待纲手为我安排手术。那天我正在浴室泡澡，鸣人突然敲门，大喊着：憋死我了，我要尿尿！没等我应答，他就冲了进来，急不可待地撕扯裤子拉链。那时他没有装上义肢，单手很不灵活，于是让我拉住裤子边缘，费了半天工夫，他才脱下裤子，对着马桶哗啦啦的撒尿。  
我一直盯着他看，但他丝毫没觉得不好意思。他撒完尿，抖了几下，提上裤子。我看着他的裆部，将双腿驾到浴缸边缘，拉起阴茎，让他看下面的缝隙。我问他，要不要插进来，过段时间就要手术了，但这里还没有用过。  
他有些犹豫不决，但眼睛一直盯着我的下体，我装作冷漠的样子，告诉他这个东西对我而言没有什么意义。说这些话的时候，我明显地感觉到有水从里面流出，阴茎和阴蒂头都肿胀了起来，我故意收缩阴部，他的脸瞬间涨的通红。  
最后，他一副为难的样子，说只是试一试。  
一两个月之后，纲手通知我去体检，为手术作准备。体检结果出来之后，她私底下约我出来见面，告诉我，我怀孕了。  
我并不感到惊讶。我不知道半个月间，鸣人在我身上试了多少次。他待在家中时，经常因为莫名其妙的原因勃起。我把自来也的所有小说都塞到了床底下，但他看到床单上的褶皱，也会想到女人的阴部，他想做时，就会抱着我的腰部不放手。那个时候他什么都不懂，只知道插入阴道里摩擦，一边摆动腰部一边在我耳边喊着，想要射，想要射。他射得很快，但很快又会硬，只要他在家里，我的阴道就会被他的精液灌满，这样持续数月之久，不怀孕才会令人惊讶。  
纲手没有问孩子的父亲是谁，只问我打算怎么办。我没有别的想法，跟她说只要堕胎就好。她没有反对，但是她说，木叶不能做这样的手术，她会安排我去大蛇丸那里。她说这件事会对樱保密，但没有提到鸣人。  
我在大蛇丸那里做了堕胎的手术，或许就是那张樱生下佐良娜的手术台，后来也在那里摘除了女性的器官。再次回到木叶，已经过了一年半，我见到鸣人，跟他说手术已经结束，也跟他说起堕胎的事情。那个时候，鸣人才十多岁，或许还不能理解孩子的意义，他只是很关心我的身体有没有恢复，听说手术很顺利，他显得很开心。

他现在仍然如同十几岁那样做爱，虽然他不会在我的耳边迷迷糊糊的念叨，但他的所有举动都在狂叫，想要射精。我其实也一样。但是，我也想被他插入，我想让他......插进我的阴道里来。

我的后穴被鸣人精液灌满了，他终于满意了，退出来看着我。我因为高潮的剧烈快感和前端的痛苦无法动弹，那个时候，似乎他的阴茎插入的是我的大脑，将里面搅成了一滩脑浆。我求他舔我，让我射出来，他居高临下地看着我，没有动作。过了一会儿他说道：除非你答应我，以后不要再来找我做这种事，否则我不会帮你。我可以答应你，以后不再和小樱见面。  
听见他的话，我渐渐冷静了下来。我想了一会儿，对他说道：今天我在甘栗甘见到了猿飞未来，她是不是在你的警备队工作。  
鸣人奇怪地看着我，或许是想不通为什么这会出现猿飞未来的名字。  
我继续说道：如果那个孩子能够长大，与猿飞未来应该是相似的年纪。  
鸣人脸上的冷酷表情，像湿墙皮一样崩溃了。他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，看起来很痛苦。过了一会儿，他低下头，舔我的伤口，我很快射了出来，精液溅到鸣人的头发上。  
我支起身体，鸣人半跪在地板上，他抬着头问我：我以后还能和小樱见面吗？  
我伸出手抱着他毛茸茸的脑袋，他也伸出手臂，像一个爱人一样环抱着我。

完


End file.
